


What You Need

by howtogetawaywithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: EVERYTHING IS JUST SO FUCKING IMPLIED, I'm Sorry, I'm so bad at this, Implied Blowjobs, Implied rimjobs, M/M, WHY AM I PUBLISHING, and slight breath play, i'm soooooo sorry, implied bottom!louis, it's actually very bad, it's basically only dirty talk, it's not even full smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithlouis/pseuds/howtogetawaywithlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is extremely happy and excited after their last show at the O2 and Harry feels like he needs to calm down a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> To my baby larries India, Leeloo, Aya, Mia

  The crowd is incredibly loud tonight. It's their fourth night in a row at the O2 and Louis couldn't be more thrilled. He is exhausted, of course, but he hasn't felt this content in a while. Since Zayn left, it seemed that the shows have become less and less entertaining to the audience, but tonight, surrounded by his boys and their fans cheering endlessly, he thinks that it's probably nice after all.

“Thank you so much, O2, you guys have been amazing tonight ! Loudest crowd so far,” Liam says, followed by thousands of appreciating screams. “We hope to see you soon !”

“It was great seeing you all, we love you very much a lot,” adds Harry while Niall starts blowing kisses to the crowd. Louis waves a couple of times before the first beats of Drag Me Down start playing. He can't stop jumping and dancing during the entire performance with how excited he is. Maybe he shouldn't have drank Harry's tea before the show. 

  When the song is over, he's so happy he feels the urgent need to bring his boys in a group hug before they exit the stage, driving the fans completely mad.

“That was so good”, he screams once they all reach their car, Preston holding the door open for them. “Seriously, I just want to jump all over the place!”

  Niall and Liam laugh after getting in the car, and Louis is about to follow them when he feels Harry's hand on his shoulder.

“Actually, we're taking the other car.”

“What? Why?” Liam and Niall seem as confused as Louis is, but then, he meets Harry's eyes, and they're so dark he can just swallow hard and nod his head quickly. “See you in a bit, lads.”

  He tries to read Harry's expression whilst he's following him to the other Range Rover. Maybe Harry found out that Louis stole his phone charger his other day and pretended it was his. Or maybe he's mad because Louis drank his tea. Louis searches for clues in his boyfriend's eyes but Harry seems completely off and isn't even looking at him.

“Hum... Harry ? Babe, is everything alright ?”, he tries, unsure.

“Get in.” Harry's voice is so deep and sharp that Louis doesn't think twice before he obeys. Harry looks so fucking pissed that Louis feels his ears start to heat up. 

  Harry gets in right after him and shuts the door violently. There's no driver behind the wheel yet, and Louis is a little uncomfortable. He doesn't know why Harry is mad at him. He steals Harry's things all the time, it's probably not about that charger thing. Even if he tries to remember everything he'd done in the evening, he genuinely can't think of anything else than the fucking tea.

“Harry, honey, are you mad because I drank you tea ? I'm sorry, I just assumed that-”

“Shut up.” Louis opens his mouth to protest but suddenly, Harry is sat right next to him. Louis' saliva catches in his throat as Harry leans in, bringing his mouth to his ear. “Seems like you had fun tonight.”

Harry's warm breath tickles Louis' ear lobe and he is so taken aback that he simply nods, waiting for Harry to tell him what the hell is happening.

“You had fun, right? Running around in those tight skinny jeans, showing off that sinful arse of yours?”

  Louis frowns and shakes his head, confused, as he makes a move to back away from Harry.

“No, no, Harry, no, _of_ _course_ not, what the fuck ?”

  He feels Harry's hand grip his thigh and steady him. He stills again. Harry runs his nose up and down his jaw, humming obscenely.

“Such a liar...”, he whispers, sending goosebumps down Louis spine. “I bet you enjoyed it. Having all these people checking you out, having all these girls screaming how much they want to get in your pants. You did, didn't you? You love being the centre of everyone's attention, right?”

  Louis is starting to understand where Harry is leading his little speech. It's not very hard to get when Harry has his hand moving all over his crotch as he talks dirty in his ears. So he releases a shaking sigh and decides to play along. Because yeah. Of course. “Yeah, I do.”

  Harry groans, his tong flicking over Louis' earlobe, his hand moving from Louis jeans to his throat. His forefinger grazes gently over Louis' skin there, feeling its softness under his fingertip. He squeezes Louis' throat gently, yet possessively, and Louis hisses, his dick growing hard. “Of course you do. You're always begging for attention, you always want people to look at you, always flirting with everyone you meet.” Harry sucks hard on his neck and Louis can do nothing but whimper quietly, blood rushing into his cock. “Always begging for people to fuck you, Louis, right? Just like the little slut you are.”

  Harry's hand is still around his neck, and Louis can't help but press against it, desperate for Harry to strangle him a little harder. Just a little more.

“Harry-” he moans, hands gripping hard the seat belt, trying to hold on something.

“But only _I_ get to fuck you, Louis, right? Only I get to rip these clothes of your body, only I get to have my mouth on your arse,” Harry says as his mouth travels all over Louis' neck, leaving hard bites once in a while. “And only I get to have that pretty mouth of yours around my cock.”

  With that, he backs away, an evil smirk on his face. Louis was so drawn into his voice he hadn't notice the driver taking place in the front seat. He swallows, hard, and his gaze meets Harry's as he straightens his back, feeling all hot and flustered. Harry's smirk widens even more and he winks down at him, his hand gently settling on his thigh, right above his hard cock.

“Enjoy the ride, love,” Harry says smoothly. “We'll finish this talk at home.” He leans a little bit, his voice dropping low. "I have a lot more to say to you."

  And, _damn_ , Louis is so gone for this boy he can do nothing but nod and reach to lace their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> im french im sorry if i made any mistakes just tell me ok hope you enjoyed it


End file.
